


Teresa Threatens Newt

by MiaGhost



Series: Missed Opportunities [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Protectiveness, Re-writes, Short, Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa finds Thomas hiding by the Deadheads and she threatens Newt at the end of Chapter 36.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teresa Threatens Newt

Teresa stood up, surprising Thomas with her confidence.

"Guess he forgot to tell the little part about me kicking him in the groin and climbing out the window."

Thomas almost laughed as Newt turned to an older boy standing nearby, whose face had turned bright red.

"Congrats, Jeff," Newt said. "You're officially the first guy here to get your butt beat by a girl."

Teresa didn't stop.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be next."

Her words were a low growl. Thomas didn't even realise he was on his feet until he opened his mouth to speak and found himself almost nose to nose with her.

"No way."

Teresa blinked at him in surprise, and then her face changed as different emotions flashed across her features.

"What? _Tom_ , we…"

She trailed off as he began shaking his head, glancing around at the Gladers behind him. Alby still looked furious and Jeff embarrassed, but Newt simply stared at him. His face showed anything but fear. Thomas met his eye, wondering what was going through the older boy's head. He looked back around at Teresa somehow knowing his stance, planted squarely in front of Newt, would be clear to her.

She looked almost hurt, and confused.

"Tom, we're in this together."

Thomas met her startlingly blue eyes evenly and shook his head again. She frowned, eyes flashing.

"I'm in this with _them_ , Teresa. Newt and Minho and Chuck, and the others. If you're in this with me, you're not threatening my friends."

Her eyes were dark and thoughtful and Thomas couldn't read them properly, but she did step back.

"Fair enough." she said shortly.

She went back to leaning against the stone wall, crossing her arms over her chest. Her unreadable eyes flickered over the Gladers but she didn't say anything else.

Out loud, at least.

_What was that?_

Thomas looked at her, and then to Newt. He concentrated hard on throwing the mental words in her direction.

_Newt's just good, okay? Don't go turning him against us._

She looked back at Alby, her face almost a scowl.

Alby stepped up.

"I'm sick of this."

He pointed at Thomas's chest, almost tapping it.

Newt lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

"Alby, mate. Let's cut Tommy a little slack here-"

Alby rounded on him, glaring him down before turning back to Thomas.

"I wanna know who you are, who this shank girl is, and how you guys know each other."


End file.
